Twisted Hearts
by Kira'sNewfoundAngel
Summary: The Trials and Tribulations of Max and her Flock. Can the whole Flock survive a new set of troubles? Set about 3 years after SOF. Faxness. Summary posted, Chappies to come! Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Please R&R!
1. Max chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Nither do the two awesome/crazy people who helped me write this.

Author's Note: okay, so here is a new story! (yatta!) anyway, The story line for this was written by my one of my best friends Jennifer, Myself, and edited by my other friend Nick, also, the name of each chapter(up on the little scrolly thing where you choose the chapter) will be from who's point of view the chapter is it changes alot... enjoy!

1.

We're on the run. Figuratively anyway, we haven't done much running in years. We're more the flying type. Right now we're in L.A. , and I guess you could call this a house, but not a home. Home is wherever the flock is.

We're the flock, that is, Angel, Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I. We're what we like to call Avian Americans. You see, we're genetically modified freaks, with 2 percent bird DNA, although it feels like more most of the time.

Then there's Total, our dog. Okay, Angel's Dog, but we've all become rather attached to him. You see, he's a freak too. He's 2 percent human and he can talk.

I'm Max. Maximum Ride, and I'm supposed to save the world. Yeah, right.

"Maaaaaaaaaaax!"

I sigh. "Yes Angel?"

"I'm Hungry!"

"Okay, okay, who wants pancakes?"

I get a chorus of "Meee!" from the younger kids. Although I cant say they're Kids anymore. Not really. Angels almost 9, and Gasman is 11. Nudge is going on 14 in a week. Iggy, Fang, and myself are all in our sixteens somewhere. We don't know our real birthdays. Or names. We all just picked some we liked when we escaped from the school.

"I'll Make them." Sometimes Iggy suprises me. Him cooking is one such example, you see, he's blind. Result of an eye experiment gone bad, years back. But it's good that he can cook. I can't. I've tried, to some rather alarming results.

"Angel," I ask. "could you go tell Nudge it's breakfast time? I think shes in the living room."

"Total, go get Nudge Please!" I sometimes wonder what she needs mind-control abilities for, with those pouty eyes of hers. They even work on Fang.

Total groans, but goes to find Nudge, muttering something about 'fetch' under his breath.

"why thank you, Angel." I say in my most non-sarcastic voice. She looks at me and grins. Its creepy, the older she gets, the better she becomes at manipulating people…and dogs, in various ways.

I sit down at the table, and begin to read the newspaper (it's Friday's, today is Monday, but we can't exactly afford to have them delivered) No children gone missing. No strange appearances of wolf men. No us. exactly the way I like it.

Fang walks in. He sits down beside me, with a look on his face that seems to stare into the distance, though I'm kinda in his line of sight. we sit there for a moment, me feeling strangely uncomfortable, and Fang...well, he's _Fang_

I get up to go check on Total. He was taking his time about getting Nudge. I noticed Angel had disappeared, and figured she and Total were off watching cartoons with Nudge. Even Iggy had left, leaving the frying pan to heat up.

A thud from the window spins my head around. "Was that a bird?"

I walk over to it and look out.

"Oh, damn." At the look on my face, Fang jolts out of his reverie and rushes to stand at my side.

There were dozens of them. Erasers. Part wolf/human hybrids. And we were their quarry.

"Fang, get the others and go," I ordered. "I'll delay them. It's me they want."

"I'm…We're not leaving without you!" He looked at me like I was crazy. He can be kinda thick at times. I ignore him and continue toward the front door. Another bird hits the window. "I'm coming with you."

I turn around and glare at him. "Get Everyone And Leave! NOW!"

Another dead bird hits the window. I open the door, and an icy fist grabs my heart.

"Hello, Max." Says Jeb. "Come with us, or the others die."

Behind him, held roughly by a handful of Eraser, are Angel, Gasman, Nudge, and Iggy.

One of the Erasers is Ari, and at his feet are a number of dead sparrows. Sick.

"Max, no!" Fang puts his hand on my shoulder, and holds it tightly, but he knows as well as I do that I have to make the trade. It's their four lives for my one. "Max!" and he seemed to gain a grim determination. "I'll kill you myself if you go with them." That hurt…but I might do the same for him. Death was preferable where I was going.

"Let them go first!" I ordered. Jeb has proved before that I can't trust him. Why should now be any different?

"Alright." Jeb motions for Gazzy to be released and an Eraser roughly pushes him towards me. He stumbles, and I catch him before he falls.

"The others too Jeb!"

He smiles at me. "Alright, you come stand over here, and we'll let the others go."

I walk to the indicated spot, and Nudge and Angel are freed. After a second of Jeb staring at them, Iggy is shoved forward too. I turn to look at Fang.

"look out!" I yell. Too late. His look of shock at my decision turns to one of pain, and then his eyes roll back into his head, as Ari knocks him out from behind.

"No!" I scream. "Jeb! This wasn't part of the deal!" I struggle forwards against the mass of Erasers who have grabbed me. They haul me back and bind my wrists.

"Call him insurance." Jeb answers, and Ari chuckles.

"Go!" I scream at the flock, as more erasers move towards them, "Get out of here, Iggy! Go!" They shoot wide eyed into the air, Gasman trying to look brave, and Angel sobbing into Celeste, her stuffed bear. Then everything went black.


	2. Fang chapter 2

2.

"Ugh" My groan echoes in the darkness. I blink. _Where am I_?

"Ah, so you're awake!"

"Jeb" I snarl. I was at the School. "What have you done with Max?"

"She's…busy right now. Calm yourself Fang, you'll be able to see her soon enough."

"And the others?"

"They're fine. We had no need of them. They were free to go." Suddenly the lights in the room switch on and Ari walks in.

"You!" I realize my wrists are bound as a desire to strangle him turns my already clenched hands into white knuckled fists. Sudden surges of rage will do that to a guy.

"So," He asks, a hungry look on his face "can I…_play_ with Fang now?" He chuckles. My stomach turns over.

"Not yet, not yet. Just wait a bit…go fetch Max."

"Well, that should be almost as much fun…" He smirks maniacally and leaves.

"you are...only here temporarily." Jeb tells me. And if he thinks I believe that he's got another thing coming.

I hear a faint scream, from some distant part of the School.

"Max!" I glare at Jeb. Oh what I'd do to him if only... "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing, nothing...not yet anyway." He turns and leaves the room, just as Ari returnes and roughly pushes Max inside.

"I'll let you two talk..." The door closes, and I hear a lock turn. Max crawls towards me on the floor, soaking wet and shivering.

"Oh my god, what did they do to you?"

"I'm...fine..." but her quivering voice betrays her "Just a little wet and cold is all. What about you?"

"I'm...fine..." I anwer, and she smiles like it's at once both the funniest and the saddest thing she's ever heard.

"It's okay. They'll release you soon." She tells me. I wonder if she actually believes that.

"I doubt it. Ari...he'd hate to loose his new toy already." I wasnt going to tell her that he already had permission. she had enough to worry about without worrying about me.

She reaches through the bars as far as she can, but her fingers fall just short of me. Maybe I'm going soft, but I would have done just about anything to reach back and touch her. Damn these cuffs!

"If they don't let you out, I will. One way or another." She blinks, and I imagine there's a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong?" A feeling of dread is building in my stomach.

"I…" Now she's definitely trying not to cry. "I…can't come with you. I have a tracer, that's how they found us so easily. If they have me, they'll be satisfied and will leave you guys alone."

"I don't care! Maybe it's not just you who has a tracer, we probably all do! We're nothing without you Max…I'm nothing without you."

She turns away. Her shoulders are shaking, and I wonder if they have a camera in the room. I say softly, "I'm not leaving without you, Max."

At that moment, the door opens and Ari walks in.

"Sorry to spoil such a touching moment," He says gleefully. "but I have some…business to attend to." He looks at me, malice in his eyes.

"Come and get me, dog-breath!" I figure I can knock him around a bit with my cuffs, and maybe they'll break…

"Leave him alone, Ari! If you touch him, the deal is off!" Max's tears are now quite definitely those of anger… as is the wrathful glare she was sending his way. She began to get up, and he knocked her across the room. With hollow bones and air sacks, we're about half the weight of normal humans.

I winced as she hit the far wall, and slumped to the ground. She started to get up again, but Ari only had eyes for me. I figure _punch bag_ and _payback_ were some of the main words on his mind as he unlocked the cage.

I tried to kick him as he reached for my cuffs, chained to the roof of my cell. He laughed, and a blow to my head made my vision swim.

"All right then, if you want to just _hang_…" he laughed and slugged me in the stomach. The feeling of dread that had been growing there swelled like a bruise. This was really going to hurt.

Suddenly Max's fist shoots out of nowhere, catching Ari on the side of the head. He whirls around, and one of my kicks connects with his leg and he stumbles. She kicks him, hard, in the groin, and he doubles over. Pushing him aside, she frees my hands.

"Thanks." I say, trying to walk straight. My head's still spinning.

"Don't mention it." We're out the door, and she slams it in Ari's face, locking it. We're just passing a second story window when the alarms start. She spins around, and I run into her. Pushing me back to the window, she flings it open, and Erasers start pouring into the hallway from both ends.

"Go!" she hurries to help me out. I hover there, three meters above the pavement.

"C'mon!" I give her my hand, and she grabs it, just as the Erasers seize her from behind. She lets go.

"Go!" she yells. "Just go! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! I lo-" and then the window is slammed shut in my face, and I cant hear her anymore. But I can still see her, being dragged away.

I pound on the glass, it will break. It _Must_ break! I look around for something harder, and snatch a rock from the ground. Minutes, or maybe hours pass, the rock is crumbling, my hands are bloody, and the window barely has a scratch. Falling to the pavement below, I collapse, a hopeless wreck. I'm not usually a teary guy, but…

Then It occurred to me. The others. They could help. They _Had _to help. It was _Max_! I must have looked one sorry sight then. A teary, bloody, bruised freak limping off into the night sky.


	3. Fang chapter 3

3.

There's no point in telling you how I found them. Or how long it took. Lets just say I was exhausted beyond belief once I had. Not that it mattered. We had to save Max. We had to leave NOW!

"No." was Iggy's instant answer to this. "You're completely drained. It won't help Max at all if you pass out of sheer exhaustion during a rescue attempt."

"You left without her?" That was what seemed to astound him most. Him and the rest of the Flock.

"Like you even tried to find her!" I snapped back. He looked at his shoes. Well, not looked really, but he bowed his head and looked ashamed.

"I…" A pause, then he murmured something about "She gave herself for us. I didn't want it all to be for nothing." He regained his composure.

"We'll go with you, if you rest the night, but we're not going to go in without some planning. We'll only get ourselves killed if we give them the opportunity. Now, get some sleep."


	4. Fang chapter 4

4.

We flew in tight formation. A basic, aerodynamic V. something about decreased air resistance equals greater speed, according to Iggy, and I was all for speed.

The plan was simple. Blow up doors, blow up Erasers, beat the shit out of any that are left, save Max. We only needed 2 things. A big bomb. And a Bigger bomb.

Gazzy did it. He ran up to the front doors, two large crates of…whatever, one with a time delay, the other with a remote detonator. I don't even want to know where Iggy got the supplies.

He placed one at the base of the door, and the second about three meters away from it. Then he ran like a bat out of…. well you know the rest, back to us, and a blast from behind him ripped the doors apart. We stood there, arms folded, waiting. And they came. The Erasers. I wondered how so many could even fit inside that place. At first they all just sort of gapped at the hole that had been their doors, then they surged towards us, morphing as they ran.

"Tell me when." That was Iggy. He held the detonator in one pale hand.

"Three," Gasman whispered. "Two," they were getting closer, almost at the bomb. "One," They were past it! "GO!" Gasman yelled, and an explosion ripped through the night. Eraser parts flew everywhere.

"Eeeew!" Nudge squealed. Angel looked very, very pale, and I would have worried more if I hadn't had other things on my mind. But I wondered what it would be like to hear the thoughts of the dying.

"C'mon!" I hollered over the Alarms, both to wipe that unnerving thought from my mind and because Max was still in there, and it was beginning to burn.

We got through the doors unchallenged. It was then that it occurred to me. I had no idea where they were keeping her. I almost landed on my face as I slipped in a puddle of water. Water…Max was wet last time I saw her….

"So we follow the Puddles!" Angel grinned at me. Creepy child. She stuck her tongue out at me but laughed.

Off we went, Total playing bloodhound, and the rest of us slipping after him. The trail led under a locked door, so I smashed it in.

I ducked just in time to avoid a swing Ari sent my way. Leaping up, I caught him just under the jaw. His head snapped back and he dropped like a rock. I debated about kicking him a few times, but settled on stepping on him as I entered the room.

Jeb was there too. Just in the process of locking a large, expensive looking metal tank. The trail of water ended in a large puddle at its edge.

"Jeb!" I roared. "Where's Max?" He turned and gazed evenly at me.

"She's not leaving. We had a deal." I grabbed him and held him by the neck against the wall.

"Where is she, Jeb!" He gulped but shook his head. I looked around.

"Tank. Keys. Now." I snarled, wondering just how freaky I looked, my face, full of fury, mere inches from his.

He produced them from a pocket in his lab coat, with a shaking hand. This was too easy. Remind me to get angry with the bad guys more often.

I handed the keys to Gasman. He ran to unlock the tank. Fluid spilt out onto the floor, followed by a crumpled form. I released Jeb, and ran to her. She gasped, raised her head, opened her eyes, and screamed.

"It's okay, it's okay, we're here now."

"It Hurts! Put me back!"

"What?" I ask confused. "It's okay, you're not in the tank anymore. Shh….Shh."

She started to calm down, her shoulders were still shaking, but no tears rolled down her already dripping cheeks. I wrapped her in a towel, and we ran for it.


	5. Max chapter 5

5.

They had made me watch. They had set me in the control room, and on various screens I watched as they came.

"The Flock!" and "My family!" Were among my first happy thoughts. Then "Turn back! It's a trap!" occurred to me.

I watched as they planted the explosives, in full view of at least a dozen cameras and my heart sank. Jeb would never be stupid enough to send out 'the troops' now. Not that way at least.

The School shook as the first explosion ripped away the doors…and much of the wall. Then Jeb's voice over the intercom. "All Erasers, converge on the main doors. Now." I watched, now from only a few remaining cameras remaining, as a huge mass of them gathered there, then threw themselves to their deaths. I was stunned. Surely they had realized…

"We had to make it realistic," grinned the one white coat in the room. "Had to make them believe they are winning." I felt like I would hurl. Sure, Erasers are the bad guys, and the world was always a better place without them, but it made me sick, killing off so many people, just for show.

Fang and the others stopped just inside the main entrance, looked confused, then headed towards Isolation Tank B, which was in the opposite side of the School from me.

I could have cried as they 'rescued' the girl in the tank. I must of, because I saw her through blurry eyes. Blond streaked hair. Pale, but firm face. Me.


	6. Fang chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thanks for the positive reviews. Here's a new chapter...if I get...6 more reviews...I'll post 2 more chapters!w00t! enjoy!

**Twisted Hearts Chapter 6**

* * *

6.

I figured that the "isolation tank," as she called it, did something more than simulate nothingness. It had been three days since her rescue, and Max was still adjusting.

Her flying was sloppy, her mood swung around a lot (although Iggy had another theory for that) and she was rather…clingy... all the time.

I caught Angel staring at her in puzzlement a number of times, and finally asked what was wrong.

"I can't read her mind," She answered, looking frustrated now. "all I get is a buzzing noise." This made me wonder, but Max just said she had a headache, every time I asked, and that maybe that was interfering with Angels "Powerness."

I was standing at the mouth of this cave we had found, not far from the School, as Max had been too tired to fly much further. She came up beside me now, and stood there, watching me. I turned to her.

"Anyone else awake yet?" I'd though I'd heard Iggy mumble something.

"No, they're all out like a bunch of lights." Hmm…guess not.

"Oh…" I say lamely, and mentally kick myself.

"They look so…peaceful, when they're asleep, don't they?"

"So do you." She blushes, and I kick myself again. I didn't want to sound bored, but I didn't exactly want to flirt with her…did I? I caught myself staring at her and looked away.

"Err…do you think we should wake the others up?" Mentally kicking just wasn't cutting it. I clenched my hands behind my back, to restrain myself from smacking my forehead. Did I _have_ to sound so eager to end this conversation?

"We should I guess, but let them sleep a little longer." She stared quizzically at my carefully impassive face. I was trying not to look angry with myself lest she think I was angry with _her_.

"Yeah." I'd decided that lame was better than flirtatious, bored, or angry.

She smiles, like she knows what's going through my head. Yeah, right. Good luck with that. "So...uhh…" she looks away, blushing again.

"Umm…yeah." Okay, scratch that. Lame so totally wasn't working for me.

She smiles and laughs. "Since when did things become so awkward between us?"

"Oh," I say, caught completely off guard. "Right now I guess." I gave her a smile. It wasn't supposed to be shy…but I think it came out that way.

"I…umm…" she looks shyly up at me. Oh no, what had I started? " I really like you, Fang." I sort of stand there for a moment, stunned. Then I realize I realize she's expecting an answer to her unspoken question, so I try to say something. "uhh…I um…" but the words just won't come. Talk about cat got your tongue. "Well what I mean is…" What did I mean? Sure I liked her…

"Err, it's okay." She tells me, and gives me this cheery smile, which doesn't match her eyes. She turns and heads back into the cave, presumably to wake the others.

I turn around and hit myself. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID FANG!"


	7. Max Chapter 7

hey everyone! wow, didn't think everyone would like this so much!! I didn't quite get 6 more reviews, but I decided to post the chapters I promised anyway. So we have 8 reviews right now, If I can get up to 12 reviews, then I'll post chapres 9 and 10! woot! enjoy!

* * *

7. 

I was being robbed, of my mind, body and soul. They were taking my control away, bit by bit, day by day, and I was letting them.

Ever since I had seen the Flock leave with _her_, I knew they wouldn't be back. Jeb wouldn't make the same mistake twice, this time, she'd be accepted.

So I didn't care anymore. They could do what they wanted with me. It was hard to cry over memories that are only half there, and the more that goes missing, the more peaceful my thoughts.

In a way, it was almost a blessing to have been replaced…again?

Again! I can't remember…but I think this has happened before! I shouldn't be here, shouldn't be letting them do this to me! It was bad! I had to help…The Flock! Yes the Flock! Fang and Iggy and Angel and…who? There were more! But how many more?

An insistent rapid beeping was coming from a machine that monitored my brain activity. I tried to focus on my thoughts, not loose my grasp! Not now!

A lab worker came in and handed me a pill. A distraction! No!

I swallowed the pill quickly so my mind could return to…what? I'd forgotten already. No! I remembered! The flock! Escape! Must escape! Must…Help……Flock…

And then my world faded to black.


	8. Fang Chapter 8

here's the second chapter I promised! like I said before, If I reach 12 reviews, I'll post chapters 9 and 10!

* * *

8.

She was avoiding me. I'm not sure why. Well, that's not true exactly, I have some idea, but…it's one of those mood swings of hers I guess. She went from all fine and happy, to avoiding me at all costs. The problem is, she's not swinging back. She's stuck angry with me (at least I think she's angry) and it's driving me mad.

She's still flying badly, and is a little ways behind us now. I've figured out the hard way that if I try to slow down and fly with her, she slows more. It was so _irritating_.

Of course, I was still mad with myself, probably about the same thing she was, but for different reasons.

I've gone over our conversation a million times in my head. How I said it, what I said wrong, what I should have said instead.

So I figure I should apologize. For what? I'm not sure exactly. Hallmark doesn't exactly have cards for saying "Sorry my mouth doesn't work properly when I need it to most" .

But anyway, I've worked out this sort of speech...you know, one of those ones that you spent hours on end coming up with but know you'll never actually get up the guts to say? Not that I've practiced it in front of a mirror or anything. Caves don't usually come with their own bathroom and spa build in.

Besides, she'll get over it right? I mean, just how long can a girl hold a grudge?


	9. Fang Chapter 9

Wow, I can't believe we got 12 reviews so fast! Im soo happy! well, I hope everyone enjoys chapters 9&10. 11 and 12 maybe coming soon, but we haven't quite got them typed out yet ;, so until then, please read and review, and ENJOY!

* * *

9.

You don't want to know. No! I said you don't. You do? Yeah right. No you don't. Well fine! But don't say I didn't warn you.

Two months. Actually, 68 days, 14 hours, and…No I'm not obsessed!

Okay maybe I am. But still, this is insane! She's been walking out of the room when I come in, every time, for over two months.

If I'm in a room (by the way, we're in a lakeside cabin at the moment) and she needs something, she'll wait until I'm gone, without saying anything. Even if it's the bathroom.

I feel really bad about it all. I mean, she's acting totally beyond any comprehensible version of sanity, but at least some of it has to be my fault.

Girls are complicated.

I sigh and get up. I've been trying not to spend too long in any one room so she can go where she wants. Call me a saint.

Iggy's sitting on the couch when I walk into the living room. It's really annoying how much he hogs the TV, I mean he can't actually _watch_ it. He just listens to it. A few years back we all chipped in some money and got him a radio. Does he use it? Of course not.

So I sit down beside him. "What'cha watching?" I ask. Old joke, that, but funny enough that even after all these years it still holds a small amount of humor for me. Either that or I'm really depressed so just about anything's funny. I think I'll stick with the first option.

"This hour has 22 minutes." And he's quiet again. So I just sit there, watching some under paid lousy actor impersonate a politician. "You should talk to her." Iggy says suddenly.

"Who, that nutter on TV?" I ask, confused.

"No, Max! You idiot!"

I roll my eyes, then realize it's completely pointless. "In case you hadn't noticed, she's avoiding me."

"So? Corner her." And with those words of wisdom, he goes back to his comedy show.

"Won't that make things worse?" I ask, and his only response is to shrug and turn up the volume.

I tried to forget his suggestion. But it just wouldn't leave my mind. It sat back there for the following few days, and finally I decided to do something about it.


	10. Fang Chapter 10

here's 10! enjoy

* * *

10.

I had finally decided. I would corner her in the bathroom, and we would talk. It was the one room in the house without a window, or two doors, and I didn't want her bailing on me at the last minute.

I know what you're thinking. Who in their right mind would use a window to escape a conversation? Well I don't know, I mean, we've used them as escape routes enough in the past that I wasn't going to take any chances.

So the Monday after Iggy's enlightening insight, I was up at 5:00am, waiting. Like I said, not taking any chances.

It was a good thing I wasn't. At 6:13, the sun's barely over the horizon, and she's up. She walks into the kitchen, vulnerable and fragile looking, but seemingly at peace with the world.

After a glass of water, she turns and enters the washroom, with me trailing quietly after.

She stares at herself in the mirror for a minute, and starts combing her hair. Then I enter. Her gaze shifts from her silky locks to my face, and she freezes mid stroke. Her eyes harden, and the rest of her face goes carefully impassive as well.

"We need to talk." I say, and close the door.

"Uh…o-okay…"

"Well um…" wow, the moment of truth, and once again my tongue is on sick leave. So I tell it that it better have it's but back in here in two seconds, or else. Meanwhile, Max is staring at me blankly.

"Okay, well back at the cave….you…what you told me, I mean…what I didn't tell you…" Okay, remind me to hire a new tongue. I'm better off without this one. But the show must go on, so…"Well, what I meant to say is, well, I feel the same way. I was just too scared or stunned or something to say so…you sort of caught me off guard, and I didn't know what to say, or how to say it. But I guess I do now." I take a deep breath. "I…" embarrassed I look away. "I love you." I sort of mumble, and then I feel like an idiot. But I look her in the eyes, so she can see the truth of the statement.

"R-really?" she smiles.

"Yeah." I answer, and a smile slips out. Oh well, go with the moment, and all that.

She hugs me. "Thank you."

"Um…yeah…" I say, only slightly embarrassed now, and hug her back.

She looks up at me, and smiles again. She really does have an amazing smile. "Lets go start breakfast." She takes my hand and starts leading me to the kitchen. I decide not to point out that neither one of us can cook worth beans. See? I can be sensitive. Sometimes.


	11. Max Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11! please enjoy, I'll post 12 soon, I promise! I shouldn't even be on here right now, Im kinda supposed to be banned from the computer...shhhhh

* * *

11.

My mind. What an ironic thought. A few hours a day was all the control I had, and those were spent sleeping. But my dreams, oh what painful dreams. Upon awakening, always against my will, memories are ripped from my thoughts and hurled back into the oblivion that was once my brain. That's the only time I remember, and even then my memories are just a chaotic flurry of confusing images, often punctured by screams of terror, agony, or despair.

Oh how I love to dream. Dreams are a thing of peace, compared to my waking hours. The past…eternity, has been testing. Before that was…no I can't remember.

This life, if you could call it that, should have driven me to a crazed madness, but I was calm. Always calm. It's hard to overload one's thoughts when there are so few sources of input.

Of course, overloading sensual input isn't maddening, just extremely painful, a fact I was enlightened to now. The pain, oh the pain. Too much! Too much light! Too much sound!

I fell to the floor in a wave of scentless liquid, and choked in a few gasps of air. This was strange; usually I didn't get this far with my mind under my own control.

The room was beginning to come into focus, and I raised my chin to see him staring down at me. My master and my manipulator. The devil to whom I had sold my soul. Or maybe he had taken it. I'll probably never know.

Now he grins at me, then speaks into his headset. "It's time. Bring them in." He looks away from me, "Oh and Max? Good luck. Batchelder out."


	12. Fang Chapter 12

mwahaha! I am back! FINALLY I am no longer grounded from the computer! it seriously felt like forever (T-T) but,anyway, to celebrate, here's chapter 12! Please enjoy, and send me a review to tell me what cha think

* * *

12. 

It was just before dawn. The air was smooth, the weather warm, and the atmosphere tense. The School was just over the next ridge, and we were going in. It would seem that Max had caught a highly contagious curiosity about her origin, and had passed it on to the others.

I came too, though now I was content not knowing. I was with the girl I loved, and who loved me, and that's all that mattered. So I flew on towards our target, not for myself, but for her. I would support her choice, dangerous though it was, as it seemed so important to her. To all of them.

Alright, so I'm in a sentimental mood. Call it the aftermath of a week of bliss, or at least a lack of stress, but I felt totally, completely, one with my emotions.

Then a tree tries to violently separate us. My emotions and me, I mean. It came out of nowhere, or maybe I had. Gotta pay more attention to the flight path rather than daydreaming about…

She looked back at me, concern covering her face, mingling with the amusement dancing in her eyes. Such beautiful eyes…

I snap out of it. The School's almost below us now, and I should really begin paying some atten-

"Oh my god!" Nudge's panicked voice breaks into my thoughts. I look down, and for the first time, actually focus upon the seething mass covering the ground. A few hundred erasers and scientists were our reception party, and they seemed to see us too.

"Keep going. " Max's grim voice, taught with determination, shocked me less than her words.

"What! Are you crazy!" Every bone in my body was telling me to turn around. Just because they're hollow doesn't make them any less sensitive to a guy's instincts.

She glares at me. "Relax, we're going to stay out of reach and interrogate them. See what they know." Her face turns to one of mock worry. "And if the big scary birdies try to fly, we'll leave." I turn red. Scared? Me? Bah! But she had got me, hook line and sinker. Call a guy a coward, and he's got to protect his honor. Right?

So I looked back to the swarm of punch bags, and blinked.

"Oh. My. God." it was Max this time, but I heartily agreed with her. "She's still alive. I thought they would have killed her after she couldn't kill me…" she had a vague expression of…was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Why would she be jealous of her clone?

Then Jeb's voice split through the moment, mechanically enhanced, so it stung our over-sensitive ears. "It's all right, Fang. Just come on down here, we want to talk to you." Me? Why me? Usually he addresses Max, but I was willing to comply, if only to get close enough to take a shot at his face.

"Yeah?" I ask, swooping down, with Max and the others in my wake.

He smirks. "About time you came back, Fang. Ari thought you'd have shown up ages ago."

"What? Why would he think that?" I try to keep a straight face, but they've got me curious.

Ari laughs. "You idiot! You took the wrong one, and you never even noticed! But now you can't have her back. She's mine, and soon, you will be too." Now he looks angry at the idea of loosing his favorite play toy. But I'm too busy puzzling over the rest of what he said to be angry. Wrong one? Never noticed? A strong feeling of dread threatened to overwhelm me. But no, she couldn't be…not after all that time…I looked to her, seeking to disprove my traitorous thoughts, and my heart turned cold. She was smirking at me, looking so cocky and all-powerful and…evil.

She laughs. "You think you love her. You don't even know her enough to tell us apart." Then with an ugly leer at the others, she stands at Jeb's left side, opposite from…

But the real Max looked even less recognizable now that I was closer. Her face pale and gaunt, was completely void of emotion or awareness. "Oh, Max," I whisper. "What have they done to you?" and as I stare at her, my despair turns a corner, and the rage builds.

"JEB!" I holler, and, ignoring the teary confused looks of the Flock, I'm racing towards him, set on removing that backstabbing head from his shoulders. Then I stumble to a shocked halt. Standing in front of the object of my wrath is…Max. The real one even. "Wha…?" Her jaw is set, yet she seems perfectly calm. "Max, what are you doing?"

"She can't hear you, Fang. She only listens to me now." I stare at him, filled with too many emotions to make proper sense of, then move to get a clear shot. I figure one's all I need, right to the head, and his neck will snap. Of course, he has other plans.

"Max, take him out." Her eyes harden further as she draws her arm back.

"Max! You know I can't fight you!" I gasp desperately. "Please, Max." maybe I imagined it, but her eyes seemed to soften for a moment. Then her fist knocks the air out of my lungs, and I collapse. From the corner of my eye, I see the Flock. Angel and Nudge are crying freely, and Iggy looks puzzled, as Gasman hurries them to safety.

Then her hand chops down on my neck, and the world around me spins and begins to fade. Every bone in my body may be broken, but the only thing that hurts is my heart.


	13. Max Chapter 13

okay so, brief summary of what's happening for those of you who are lost: Max and Fang are caputred in chapter 1. Max free's Fang, but she is still held hostage. Fang returns to save Max, but intstead due to the meddling of Whitecoats, they take a re-trained Max II. Max II has been totally re-trained in the way of Max, and it is fairly difficult for them to tell who it i, for a few months. Max(II) admitted her 'feelings' to Fang, and after a few months, he accepted them. They returned to the school. for Max suddenlty wanted to know about her past. There, they were met by a horde of erasers,Jeb, and a memory wiped, and re-programmed Max. Max II admits who she is, and Fang is forced to fight the real Max. The others of the flock move to a safe place, and Fang is knocked unconcious, and taken back into the school, where he finds out...about Max...so read on and enjoy! Please review and tell me what cha think.

* * *

13.

This had to be the weirdest day of my life. Or, at least the weirdest day I can remember. Like I said, I don't remember much, so this was all new to me. I had been given complete freedom for the past day, and after spending the first eleven and a half hours sleeping, I became bored and began wandering the strangely vacant hallways.

Eventually I arrived here, and have spent hours puzzling over my finding. It was a complicated case, and very little made sense.

For one thing, he had wings. Like me. This alone was disconcerting, until yesterday I had no knowledge of there being others like me. For another, he was in a cage, wearing funny clothes and binders. They had never put me in a cage, not that I could remember anyway, and that was another thing. I felt that, somehow, I knew him. Or, at least, that he knew me. And I dreamt things last night. Images…fast and confusing, after I had turned my unconscious victim into _their_ custody.

I heard a groan, and I focus once again upon his bruised figure. He was moving, and after groaning once more, his eyes fluttered open. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"M-Max?" he choked out, half whispering, half slurred from pain. His lower lip was swollen quite badly. Wow, did I do that? I didn't think so, perhaps the mean one. Yes, that made sense. But max what? What kind of sentence was that? The few possible meanings I could generate were along the lines of: 'max pain' or 'max confusion', but somehow I doubt that anyone would talk like that. So I asked.

"What?" He stares at me blankly. "Max what?" A pained, expression covers his face.

"Maximum Ride." He says, though I have to struggle to understand his slurred speech. My confusion must have showed, because his brow furrowed with worry, and his next words shocked me. "Don't you remember your name?"

A name. I had a name? But… "Do I know you?" I ask, feeling rather stupid now. His face gave me all the answer I needed.

"Of course you do, how could you not?" He seemed ashamed somehow. Then I remembered yesterday.

"But that girl, she said you didn't know me…" I bit off my remark as his look of shame deepened, and he looked away.

"Do you…don't you remember me?" He faced me again, desperation in his eyes, as if he could will me to remember.

"No," I answer sadly, wishing I could as well "I don't remember anything beyond…a few days ago, maybe less."

I heard the door open, and his face turned to one of absolute loathing. It scared me so much that I didn't turn to see the source of those rapid, echoing footsteps that were approaching. I was still staring at him as he cried out a warning, eyes wide and panicked. Then a sharp, quick pain in my neck, and my body slackened and I fell limp to the floor. My vision blurred and…nothing.


	14. Fang Chapter 14

hey everyone glad people still like this. Um..if you think it's twisted now..erm...just wait ..there's more to come...most of which we wrote at 3 am on a pop high so..yea if the next few chapters confuse anyone, please review and tell me, and I'll post another summary. Anyway, here's chapter 14!

* * *

14.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The clone slowly withdraws the needle from Max's throat, and looks at me.

"She was beginning to remember. I couldn't let that happen." She glares at Max's limp form. Yes that was jealousy in her eyes, mingled with a hatred so strong…

And without another look at me, she hoisted the unconscious form to her shoulder and left, passing Jeb in the doorway.

"Ah, so you're awake." Were the first words he spoke. Shame they didn't end there. "Now, we need to do some…testing." And with that, he unlocked my cage. I made it as far as the door before the Erasers grabbed me.

He tsked at me. "Fang, Fang, Fang. You know better than that. Now come along quietly…or Max might pay the price.

I stopped dead. "You leave her alone!" Then I was shoved forward, down the hall and into an operating room. A brief struggle, and I found myself laying, chest exposed, the operating table, ankles and wrist bound in steel, and racks of sharp instruments nearby. As I began to accept that I had lost, Jeb's face swam into view, eclipsing the glaring light above my head.

"Alright, now this may hurt a little." He said, holding up a razor sharp scalpel. Then he began cutting open my chest. I wish I could have passed out.

Hours later I woke up with my eyes shut. You know how some people wake up and think it was all a dream? Well, this wasn't like that. The pain was all too real. A sound reached my ears. That must be one of my only senses left that didn't scream in pain, as I discovered upon trying to open my eyes. There it was a gain, a sniffle, and choked sob. I forced my eyes open, and waited in agony for my eyes to adjust. Then my heart cried out in sadness.

"Max?" I tried to speak softly, but it came out as more of a harsh, painful rasp. I had over exerted it during my 'operation' yesterday.

She looked up, despair written all over her face. "Oh Fang," she whispered. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not." I said firmly. Then blinked confusedly. "You remember?" I asked gently.

"Yes," she sobs. "Everything." I longed to hold her, comfort her in some way, but my restraints held me tight, and I hung there, feeling useless. But a guy's got to try, so…

"Shh, Max. It's okay. It's okay" Alright, so I suck at comforting people. Give a guy a break.

She sniffled again and gave a nervous hiccup but seemed to calm down a bit. That was better. I really couldn't stand to see her cry, I felt like my heart was ripping out of my chest… more painful than having intense surgery. Of course, the slight ease on my poor heart couldn't last; the whole world was set against it.

So the door opens, and who should enter but the_other_ Max. Again, holding a needle in her fist and walking quickly. Again, I shouted out my warning too late, and again, my heart twisted as Max slumped to the ground.

Jeb came to see me later, and he wasn't happy. Like that's a surprise. He yelled allot and hinted that I should stop trying to jog her memory. As if it were my fault, and the age old 'or else' came up once or twice. I took that to mean more pain on my part, so I didn't care. Little did I know, I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

hehehe, okay everyone! If you're good and review, I'll give you a big christmas present on Christmas Day! 


	15. Max Chapter 15

Hey Everyone! Hope you're having great holidays! Here, as I promised, is your x-mas present!! chapters 15-18 of Twisted hearts! Enjoy, and if anything is confusing, tell me,and I'll post another summary

* * *

15.

This was very confusing. I remember that yesterday I remembered things…but today I have no idea what those things were. It's all very disorientating, so I try not to think too much about it.

Then there was this dream I had last night…there was a boy in it, dark hair, pale skin, and…wings…like mine. What was really weird was that I had woken up from this dream with tears in my eyes and wet splotches on my pillow. And then there had been the lab worker this morning…he had seemed overly attentive to the drugs he prepared for me, as if he were afraid of messing up…

Still, this was the best I had felt in a while. Not so confused that my head spun non-stop, not so sad that…sad? When had I been sad? Oh well, best not to think about that. Life was so much simpler without thinking. But the thought haunted my for a few hours, and eventually I tired of my room, and went to explore the hallways.

Perhaps it was instinct, or maybe just coincidence, but I soon found my way to a distant corner of the facility, and a dead end in the hallway. With no desire to turn around, I studied my options. There were three doors I could go through, one with a window and bright light inside, one with a sign reading "Danger! High Voltage! Keep out!" and one that was completely plain. I chose the later, for after spending…how long? Laying on operating tables staring up into a blinding light, I had a slight built in aversion to bright areas. And electricity and me don't get along too well, so…

I opened the door to behold a fairly well lit room, with numerous surveillance cameras and…a cage…with, but no it couldn't be.

He looked up, and to my amazement saw recognition in his eyes. Somehow, the boy from my dream was real, was here, and…he knew me!

"Max," he said, his voice slightly rough, and he coughed. But yes! I remembered! My name was Maximum Ride and…Footsteps echoed in my memory, and in the hallway back through the open door. I spun to face my nemesis, and slammed her into the wall. I heard a bone snap, but couldn't place its source. Her eyes rolled back and a long needle slipped from her hand. A bulge in her breast pocket caught my eye, and I withdrew…Keys! I turned back to the boy in the cage. I just knew that what I was about was right, the only path I could follow.

"C'mon!" I yelled to his stunned face, after I had unlocked his cage, and we started to run. I got as far as the door before a memory struck my heart, and sent me reeling. The boy, a swarm or Erasers, and his voice, echoing with fierce determination. "I'll kill you myself…" he had said, and as I stood there clutching the wall for support, I could feel him behind me.

"No!" I screamed, twisting around violently. "No! I won't let you!" and with those words, Erasers and lab workers came rushing around the corner in the hallway, and grabbed him. He paid them little attention as he gazed at me in what must have been a very good act, for he seemed to have no idea what I was talking about, but I was too hurt and confused to care. I heard little of the conversations around me as I was led back to my cell, but 'terminate' and incineration were among some words I chose to ignore. What did I care if my would-be murderer was going to die? But my traitorous heart forced another question. Why did I care?


	16. Fang Chapter 16

16.

Jeb was back, and he was about to ask the impossible.

"Well, Fang, you have finally won. We can't stop her from remembering anymore, so we've failed. Max is scheduled for termination tomorrow, and I think we'll get you to see her on her way."

This astounded me. "What? No! You can't! I won't let you!" I fought madly to break out of my bonds, but as usual, all I succeeded in doing was bloodying my wrists.

He chuckled, then gave me a hard look. "It's not you who does the letting around here. That's my job. But I do have a way out for you. If you do it, you can both leave."

I was desperate. "What?" I begged. "Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt her."

"Alright," he said. "Here's what you have to do…"

I hated it. I had argued, begged, and pleaded with him, but to no avail. He had given me no choice. It was this, or he would kill Max. So I prepared to meet her, swallowing my already aching heart, and determinedly focused on my goal.

After a moments wait, she was shoved into the room, looking confused. My heart swelled at the sight of her, but I hastily squash it back down to a manageable size. But I still can't bring myself to say anything, so I just glare at her.

"Uh, F-Fang?" she stammers, worriedly. "You're kinda creeping me out."

My heart is throbbing away in my chest, but I force out nastily "This is all your fault Max. We wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you." I wish my heart would just shatter; it seemed so close, yet the pain kept on…

"I…" she stammers, looking grief stricken, like a child being told that Christmas had been canceled…permanently. But I forged on, desperate for it to end.

"Think about it, if it wasn't for you, we'd both be safe." Was I being too hard? No, better to be safe. My heart gave an alarmingly painful stab, and I gasped, and my mean demeanor collapsed for a split second, but she hadn't noticed. She was staring hopelessly at the ground.

"I-I… Y-you're right." A tear falls from her eyelash, and traces its path down her pale cheek, and I'm thinking: I'm sorry Max, I'm so, so sorry. But I can't say it. That would make all I had just done for nothing. So I replied as convincingly as I could, and became an uncaring, egoistical jerk.

"I know I am." There, my heart still felt like it was going nova, but it didn't seem to be getting any worse.

"Y-yeah" she stuttered again, then hiccupped, another tear rolled down her face, and plunged to the linoleum below.

"Why are you even in here?" I ask. I couldn't take it any longer, had to get her out of here before I broke.

"I-I" she hiccupped again. "I-I d-don't know."

"Your helpful." I said, as sarcastically as I could. I think my heart had died. I couldn't really feel it anymore. Maybe it was just numb with pain…

She turned and found her way to the door, crying openly now but with her back to me. She tried the handle, but the door refused to open.

"Well, why aren't you leaving?" I actually was curious, but of course I didn't let it show properly.

"I…It…the door won't open." Oh no. How long would I have to keep this up? I _wanted_ her to leave, so I could cease this horrible charade.

"Well, this is fun." I groaned, sarcastically, and I was rewarded with another sob. She tried the door again, and this time it opened. I've never seen anyone run so fast from a room while blinded by tears. I felt horrible, and as I was soon to find out, I had only made things worse.


	17. Fang Chapter 17

well..I replaced this chapter..needed too..replaced 18, and 19 too...don't kill me

* * *

17.

"Well," said Jeb, "I kept my word. We gave her the option of leaving, but she's too depressed. If you two aren't out of here by tomorrow morning, well…" He trailed off, but I knew what he had neglected to say. If we didn't remove ourselves soon, they would get rid of us forcibly, and permanently.

He turned to go, then stopped at the door. "Oh, and congratulations on your performance. We've asked Max if she'd like to see you again, and she said… what did she say? Oh yes, she said she'd rather die. Have a nice stay, Fang." And he left, looking pleased with himself, and leaving me too miserable and devastated for proper thought.

What had I done? What I had said had been so cruel, but at the time they had seemed necessary. Now it seemed as if we'd have stood a better chance of surviving a full out war with an entire army of Erasers.

So I spent the next half hour hating myself, then decided my time could be better spent on that escape attempt. Jeb had told me to get out, but he couldn't just open the cage and say 'Go!' now could he? But still, he liked testing us, and an impossible situation wasn't a proper test, so…

It only took me a moment to find it, now that I was looking. Just inside my cell, in one of the camera's few blind spots, was a small slotted screwdriver. The problem would be getting to it, as I had been handcuffed to the roof of my cage since my first escape attempt. A few minutes of twisting, turning, and stretching myself to the fullest extent finally produced a position from which I could snag the screwdriver with my toe…a minute more, and I had it in my mouth. For the record, whoever sanitizes this place forgot to clean the tool rack, it tasted terrible. Just like, no never mind. You don't want to know.

Anyway, this next part was going to prove the hardest. I had to twist my body, so that the screwdriver (still yuck) could fit into the keyhole, which was all but built into my cell's roof. Then I had to try and pick the lock. But that wasn't the really hard part. It was that when night came, so that all us little lab rats could get some sleep, all the lights were turned out. Guess what time it was? So I had to work in the dark.

Finally! Freedom was mine! I swung open the cage door and, after a brief stretch, raced down the hallways in search of…well, I don't know exactly. Perhaps a door Marked 'Maximum Ride'? No. I stopped running, and clutched my side, panting. This was hopeless. I would never find her, I couldn't-

A muffled, choked sob reached my ears. It was a moment before I realized it was not my own. My heart caught, and I looked around. There was only one door nearby. Unmarked, and strangely without any visible security features. I opened it, and a small gasp greeted the sudden streams of light now seeping into the dark room. I closed the door behind me.

"Max," I whispered. "I'm so sorry." If she hadn't recognized me at first, she certainly did now, for she was weeping rather noticeably again.

"Max, please." I wasn't sure what time it was, but I wanted out of here as soon as possible. But I wouldn't leave her here. Not a chance. Been there, done that, hated myself for it. So I forged onward.

"Max, I-We need to go. If we don't leave, they're going to kill us." She sobbed loudly, and then cries hysterically.

"I don't care!" she wails. "Let them kill me! Just go away!" and she collapsed on her cot and poured her tears into her pillow.

"No Max, You don't mean that." I went over to her and sat by her on her bed. I wanted to hold her, but worried it might have the opposite effect.

"Please, just come with me. You can leave me later," anything to get her out of here, "I won't try and stop you." More sobs. Have I mentioned psychology is not my strong point? Oh well. My heart was giving me a rather rough time, twisting my gut and demanding I do something drastic. So I let it speak. Maybe it would have better luck than I had so far. Well, here it goes…

"Max, I…" my tone lost its desperate tone and gave way to a gentle, sad voice. "I love you, Max. I can't live without you." Tears rolled down my cheeks now too, and I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"No…" she trailed of unbelievingly, then immediately flared in intensity. "No! You hate me! Just go away!" She shouted, and rose quickly, turning and stalking towards me. I backed away, and felt the door behind me. She followed, a raw hatred outlined in her red eyes. I felt for the doorknob, ready to retreat and wait out her anger before trying again. I fled into the hall and shut the door hard behind me, then panted as I gazed out at this new challenge…a pack of Erasers, all morphed, and looking very pleased to see me.


	18. Max Chapter 18

18.

Hope. Hope was bad. I had rejected it. It allows you to be disappointed, to be devastated, and to be hurt. That's why I had driven him away. I had hoped he would escape without me. Hope had let me down. So I had banished it from my mind.

Yes, that's right. It was my mind again. Mine to do with as I pleased. For the next half hour anyway. I was scheduled for incineration. Now when I say that I don't mean the cool, kill the subject, burn the body. No, they were going to burn me alive. And I didn't care. All I could think about was Fang. He was going to die too, and it was all my fault. Nothing he had said would change that. He hadn't even been the source of the idea; he just made me think about it more. So I died happy, glad to protect the world from any mistakes I would otherwise have made. Happy to put an end to this all-consuming plague that was my aching heart.


	19. Fang Chapter 19

19.

"Kill me First." I told Jeb. To which he'd laughed.

"I don't think so Fang. I want to watch you suffer. It will be interesting to watch the symptoms of your heart breaking while you watch her die."

"Why are you doing this? You need her! You made her what she is! Don't do this!" I would have sold my own soul ten times over to this devil to save her, but it seemed he already owned it. Which left my items to barter with at…nothing.

It was finally beginning to sink in. I had lost. We had lost. I'd done everything I could. I'd fought, pleaded, (cried), and argued, all to no avail. I'd even tried appealing to Jeb's better nature, at which point a made a not so startling discovery. He didn't have one anymore. Somewhere along the way he'd lost the caring, parental affection for Max that he'd once showered on us all. Now it was gone, and a husk of pure evil was left in command of a mutant army.

So devastated was I that I barely registered being taken from my cell, and led (heavily guarded) to the incineration room. The clone was already there, trying not to look too pleased with herself. Then Max was brought in. I called her name, but she refused to meet my eyes. I struggled, kicked, clawed, punched and bit my captives, attempting to reach her. All in vain. She was shoved roughly into the incineration chamber, and I could see her shaking through the thick glass. I tried to look away, but a clawed hand forced my gaze back towards her, and I stood, too scared and disbelieving to shut my eyes, as a technician pushed a button. I didn't notice then that the lab worker was a little short, and appeared to fumble with his equipment a bit, almost as if he were blind. I was far too busy praying. Please! I begged silently as flames begun to creep up the sides of the incineration chamber. Please! Let it all be a joke! Let the machine break! Let me die now! Please! But the flames kept crawling up the insides of the glass, and Max began to flinch visibly, moving away from the worst of them, towards the back. The technician pressed another button, and with a flash of flame, she was gone. I screamed. Not a girly cry for help, but a desperate attempt to reach through the barriers of reality to her soul.

"Well, that's one down." Jeb said, when I had calmed down to crazed sobs. "You're next. Now you get to join your dear girlfriend in Heaven." Then I was shoved forward into the blistering hot chamber, and locked in. I stared down at the grate under my feet. Below was a basin of ashes, and I longed to join them, to join Max eternally. The wait wasn't long.

Once again, the flames on the sides began. I had been sweating constantly, but now by skin began to hurt.

"Psst!" well, that's odd, I thought, in a strangely detached way. I hadn't heard any steam the first time. It came again, "Psst!" I looked around; my heart had either died of anguish or was suffering from extreme shock. But this made no sense. Why would there be water in here?

"Hey, Fang!" I jumped. "Over here!" I turned to see a small crack in the far corner of the chamber. There, peering out at me, was Gazzy.

"Hurry up! Just sort of walk over here, like you're afraid of the fire." I really had no desire to leave. Max was gone, life was pointless. But something in my brain was trying to make itself heard.

"Fang, Max is here, It's Okay! Now when I give the signal, dive straight through the wall. You'll only have a few seconds while Iggy sets off the flash bomb. Ready?" I nodded dumbly. Max was alive! My heart and brain struggled with each other. My heart was rejoicing, but my brain now recognized the peril of my situation. If I didn't time this just right…

"Now!" Gazzy whispered, as loudly as he dared, and I dove at the crack just as a burst of flame behind me flared up. The one panel gave way and swung outwards. The other took a chunk out of my side, but I didn't notice. I was inwardly rejoicing at the sight of her, though still definitely mad at me, otherwise alive and well. Then the seriousness of the rest of my situation began to sink in. I looked around. Two people where missing. Reading my thoughts, Angel answered.

"Iggy's out there, playing white coat, and Nudge is with him. They'll find us again when things quiet down.

We were in a service corridor, dimly lit and dusty. On the floor were various screws, welding irons, and heavy-duty metal cutters, which we hastily collected, then ran for it. We made our escape to the nearby forest unchallenged, and hopefully, unnoticed. Here we spent the night, as Max and myself were too emotionally weak for flight. I lay down on my belly in our chosen clearing, carefully concealing my minor injury beneath me, and fell asleep, content with life. For the time being.


	20. Fang Chapter 20

Hello again! well, here's chapter 20...I decided to be nice and update...I know I haven't for a while, and Im sorry...I've been buy preparing for Provincial Exams, and for my 5 month trip from Japan. Only 5 days till i leave Canada, and Im sooo nervous! anyway, I replaced chapters 17,18, and 19, so they work with this chapter, and the rest to follow...enjoy!

* * *

20. 

I awoke sometime later, warm despite the cool night air. I smiled to myself, and without rolling over, drifted back off to sleep, with Max still curled up comfortably against me.

When I awoke next, it was daylight. Nudge and Iggy had arrived during the night while we slept, perhaps that was what had awakened me. Angel, Total, and Gazzy were already up. They were whispering and giggling quietly on the far side of the clearing.

Gently, I moved Max's arm off my back, and got up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I gazed down at her; she was so peaceful and beautiful while she slept. Her lips moved minutely and as I watched, she stirred, and a small shiver ran through her body. I quietly lay my jacket over her, then left to gather some wood for a fire.

It was oddly quiet in the forest. No birds sang, no animals fled, no wind whispered in the trees. But it wasn't eerie. Not for me anyway, it just seemed…restful somehow, like the world decided it had put us through enough for a while and had decided to leave us alone.

Of course, the world still had plans for me. My 'minor injury' from the night before had become infected, though the bleeding had stopped. But that wasn't going to last. After lifting a few logs, something ripped, and I gasped in pain.

Wincing, I chanced a look. It was pretty deep, and a few slivers had lodged themselves under my skin from sleeping on the ground. I had pushed it too far, and the small gash had ripped wider. Already it was beginning to bleed, and as I watched, it worsened, and began to flow dangerously. I ripped off my shirt, almost, but not quite wishing I hadn't given Max my jacket, and wrapped it tightly over the wound. Then I gathered my load of kindling and painstakingly made my way back to the clearing. As I approached I carefully tried to appear normal. Sympathy just isn't my thing, and I didn't want the others to worry. We had to leave today, and I didn't want to ground us all just because of some little scratch. But I told myself I would ask Iggy to take a look at it later.

I dumped the load of wood, and quickly put on a clean shirt. Max and Nudge weren't awake yet, and Iggy was just sitting up, taking in what he could of his surroundings. Angel and her brother had run off, but I wasn't too worried about them.

"Mmmm…Fang?" Max mumbled beside me, and I quickly hid my blood-soaked shirt.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Time's it?" she mumbled again, and rolled over, laying against my side. I flinched, but answered without letting my voice betray the pain.

"Dunno, bout nine-ish, I'd guess. Sun's been up for a while, and the kids are off playing." I was trying to slowly turn my side away from her, ignoring the pain as best I could. Oh no, some of the blood had leaked through my shirt and was in her hair! Awkwardly, I tried to get it out, gently stroking her head as I did so. "Don't worry bout it yet," I said soothingly. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm-hmm." She mumbled again, and instead of letting me get up, put her head in my lap, and promptly fell asleep. Frustration seized me. Here I was, trying to fix a gaping hole in my side, and she wanted to use my lap as a pillow. So, choices. One, move head off lap. Two, bleed to death. It was a very close call (I'm being sarcastic) but eventually self-preservation won out. I carefully gathered my jacket and lowered her head onto it. But before I rose, I softly kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Max…" I whispered, Then tore myself away. I had things to do.

I washed my shirt, and dressed the wound. Satisfied, I sat down and started the fire. Iggy was facing in my general direction, with a smug look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at him, perhaps a little too harshly.

"Oh, nothing." He answered. Yes, smug described his face perfectly. "Just marveling at how long it took you."

"Huh?" I asked, but I had an idea where he was going.

He nodded in the direction of Max's sleeping form. "You know…I've been expecting that for ages."

My face burned, and guiltily, I was glad he was blind just then, and wished he were deaf too. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I tried to say calmly, but ended up sounding more like a threat.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. Creepy, that was… "Whatever dude, but I was just going to congratulate you." He smirks at me again.

I gave up and sat glaring at the fire.

* * *

yeay! another chapter down..so, we have past chapter 30 written, and if you want em, I need reviews you have 5 days till I leave, and Im not sure if I'll be able to update from Japan...sorry if I can't! but I will update if everybody reviews, I promise to update before I leave! bye! 3 


	21. Max Chapter 21

hello, here is chapter 21, and 4 days to go! I'll try my best to post 1 a day till I go, but it may not happen because of exams anyway--enjoy!PS: if you were confused about the chapter replacements/ were too lazy to read them, Jen, one of the authoresses of this story posted a review putting all the changes, so you just need to read that

* * *

21. 

I shivered. My warmth had disappeared, and I was cold. I curled up further, and groaned.

A smell hung in the air around me, one I knew well, but couldn't quite place. It twisted my gut and quickened my pulse, a vague sense of fear closed in on me. Blood! That's what it was. I was bleeding? No, no I was fine. Then who? I shivered again, and gave up worrying. I rolled over, and sought out Fang with my fingers, but meeting nothing but cold, hard earth and dew-damp grass.

Perhaps I was a little emotionally vulnerable, but I felt rather abandoned. As I fell back to sleep, the smell of blood faded from my mind, carried by the winds of time and sadness.

Flight was difficult for me, but nevertheless I flew out in front of the Flock. I was angry at Fang. Why? I have no idea, really. I guess I just wanted to blame someone else for this pain I was feeling. I felt so hollow now, when he wasn't near. But when he was, I became shy and closed off. So I blamed him, instead of my heart.

He was a good ways behind me, and had been there most of the flight. I longed to look back, but forced myself to stare straight ahead. A mindless arrow flying straight to…well, we didn't know yet. Currently, we were over a remote desert, and I was just trying to get us as far away from the School now as was possible.

Then something happened that forced me to look back. Nudge screamed. I turned around, expecting Erasers or helicopters, but nothing. I checked out the Flock, and then bolted for the ground far below, shooting after Fang's plummeting form, my heart panicking in my chest. I was too late! He would surely hit the ground! But no, I caught him perhaps a hundred feet above a forest, and strained my wings in an attempt to slow out descent. I hit the ground hard, landing on top of him, and lay there for a minute, stunned. Then my instincts kicked in, and I surveyed the area, checking first for any possible observers. Only then did I acknowledge the blood flowing from his side. I ripped off his shirt to inspect the wound, and gasped in horror. He had done it again. Somehow, he had managed to hide a potentially mortal wound from us, and had been stupid enough to fly with it.

"Oh Fang," I groaned. I wished the others would show up. Iggy had our only medical supplies, so I did the next best thing. I discarded his blood soaked shirt, and stripped off both my sweater and my tank top; silently hoping he wouldn't wake up until I had put the first back on. Thankfully he didn't, which saved me a great deal of embarrassment. The tank top I used to bind his wound, stretching it as tight as it would go around his thin frame. Then I arranged some leaves into a small pile for his head to rest on, and settled in to wait. Already I could see the Flock, distant black specks high in the sky. I settled my gaze back on his face, pale from the loss of blood.

"Hold on, Fang, Hold on. Don't you dare die on me!" I said furiously. Then sat, tears falling silently to the earth as I waited.


	22. Fang Chapter 22

Hello again! well, 3 days now...and I am in a good mood, because I just finally got my math provincial over with, so Im posting chapters 22-24, be happy, and...no need to take drastic measures...yet.-enjoy!

* * *

22.

Someone was crying again, I thought blurrily, as I lay there, listening to her sob. Max was crying. But why? Oh yeah…

Shit, I'm stupid. Why does everything I do seem to have a negative effect? I opened my eyes, and gazed fuzzily at her shaking form.

"Max…" I said, and tried to sit up.

"Fang, no!" she cried, and pushed me back down. "You'll only hurt yourself worse."

"So?" I asked, and sat back up again, grimacing at the pain. She pushed me back down again and stayed there, hands on my bare chest, looking deep into my eyes.

"You can't move, not yet. Wait 'til Iggy fixes you up."

"All right all right, get off, I get it."

"Promise you won't try to get up again?" she asked, dubiously.

"Yeah, I promise." I didn't like lying to her, but I knew what she was waiting for, and I didn't really want a blind guy messing around with my guts. So I sat up again, and started to stand up.

And found myself lying flat on my back once more, Max laying across my chest, glaring at me.

"That's it. You're not going anywhere." And she stayed there, watching me as I tried to think of a way out of this. No luck, so I sighed and settled in for a long wait.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing I know, I yelp and jolt awake, staring up at Iggy's head, as he's prodding about at the gash in my side.

"Oh no," he says "I had hoped you wouldn't wake up. It would have saved me a pill. Oh well, eat this." Confused, but obligingly I swallowed the capsule that Nudge placed on my tongue. Max was nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes my pain and vision died away again, and I was swallowed by the empty blackness once again.

But the blackness refused to stay empty for long. Dreams sped me through the sleeping hours, echoing recent events. Then innocent fantasies of Max and myself alone in the sky, flying side by side laughing, kissing, diving, kissing…

Waking from this dragged me back to reality a little too harshly, but reality softened and offered some affection.

I first noticed the smell. Antiseptic, and citrus cleaner: an escaped lab rat's worst nightmare. There was the rhythmic beeping of some heart monitor. Then, when I dared to open my eyes, there were the white walls, the bright, florescent lighting, and…Max, crying into the side of my bed. Amazing, huh? The bed, I mean. Since when did the School give us beds? Oh you mean Max? Yes, it was rather touching…

It was at this point that I wondered if perhaps the drugs Nudge had given me were still impairing my thoughts. Touching? I should be a little more emotional than that at the sight of her, clinging to hope throughout everything that we had been through. But I couldn't summon any energy. My heart had dried itself out, and needed some rest. And so did I. But even as I drifted back to sleep, I sought to give her some comfort, confirm that some part of me still lived, loved, and longed for her.

"Max…" I whispered, before the blackness claimed me again.


	23. Fang Chapter 23

Kay, uh...the..creepiness of this section of the story, was Nick's idea...(shudder) it scares me even..anyway, enjoy

* * *

23.

The next time I awoke, it was slowly, to an eerily silent, stone gray chamber. My body was stiff as I rose, and my mind numb. Where was I? Where was Max? Where were Angel and the others? Where they in a cell like this one, or had they managed to escape? I searched for signs of a door, or some form of an outside observer, but found neither. At least on my first sweep around the room. Closer inspection revealed thin lines in the wall across from my bed that could have been the seams of a hidden door, and among the ceiling lights were other things, roughly the size of a large battery, that seemed to follow me about as I paced.

A sudden realization surprised me. My wound was almost completely healed, with nothing left but a large scar.

I debated about escape, but after checking the walls and finding them to made of something akin to concrete, I returned to pacing, and decided that, after all, whomever had healed me couldn't be too bad.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

After spending what felt like an eternity staring around at the unchanging bleakness, I began to feel hungry, and wondered how long it would be before someone came to see me, or I died of starvation…although boredom seemed the more likely cause of death at this point. Fortunately, I didn't have much longer to wait.

I had long since retired to my cot, when a slight hissing, like air slowly leaking out of a tire, reached my sensitive ears. It was quite noticeable in the otherwise silent room, and gave me cause for hope. But life always finds a way to disappoint me. The door, for indeed those seams had been one, slid back a few inches, and then glided sideways, disappearing into the wall, revealed behind it was a sight doomed to haunt me forever as the prime manifestation of evil and cruelty: An old man in an army uniform.

No, don't laugh. Let me continue, and later you'll understand.

He walked in, and, after surveying the room, nodded once, then, and only then did he look at me. His eyes met mine and I froze. It was like staring into a black hole. No emotion showed from those mismatched eyes. His left, icy blue, seemed to stare through my soul, draining warmth and happiness like a blizzard. The other, in startling contrast, was blood red and seemed to burn with the very fires of hell itself. And even as I struggled to breath at this heart wrenching horror claiming to be a man, it spoke.

"Ssooo…" it rasped, its hallow cheeks contracting to accent skull-like features. "You are still among the living." It wasn't a joke, but I couldn't tell how much longer it would permit me to stay that way. I shivered, and tried to look away, but there was nowhere else to look, so my gaze remained fixed, and my soul tried to shrink away instead.

But I had to ask.

"H-how long have I been-"

"Silence!" he cut me off. "Time has no meaning here…" He took another rattling breath. "Nor does anything elssse-" it broke off into ragged coughs, and I hoped it would die right then, but no such luck. Its coughing subsided, and turning its gaze back on mine, spoke once more. "Your female will be returned shortly. Do not attempt to leave." I blanched. My _Female_? The sick bastard! I made to get up, furious, but he was already gone, the door grinding shut behind him, finishing with a resounding slam that echoed around the cell for a few minutes, but remained in my head much, much longer. I would kill that thing, that vile talisman of evil, before I left this place! His insult and challenge had guaranteed both.


	24. Fang Chapter 24

I have 2 things to say here:

1.Please read and review, only a few days left

2. Please don't kill us.

* * *

24. 

True to its word, about ten minutes after I was once again locked in, the door hissed open, and once again I marveled at its silence, especially after comparing it to the noise it made upon closing.

But I didn't ponder long on this train of though, for in walked Max. Overjoyed as I was to see her, it took me a moment to realize she was in tears. I went over to her and held her, as she cried into my chest. Unwrapping one arm, I made to lift her face to mine and ask what was wrong, and nearly fainted. My palm was covered in blood, from the tips of my fingers to a few inches up my wrist.

"Oh Max!" I gasped. "What…?" I turned her so I could see her back, and could have died of shock. The back of her top had been torn open; one wing sticking out and folded against her back, the other… only a bloody stump remained. A choked cry of anguish fled my lips, and I held her fiercely.

"I will kill him for this." I promised her with a snarl. "I will kill him and anyone else who had anything to do with it."

At this she grave a huge sob, and clung to me as I sat us down on the bed.


	25. Fang Chapter 25

hey hey hey!! Well, here I am, sitting in a spare block at school in Japan! its so hard to believe! Anyway, so sorry about the long wait, so Im going to post 2 chapters . Ill try to update during free periods more often..but for now, enjoy!

* * *

25.

I remember her falling asleep hours later, tears still pouring down her face. I must have followed sometime later, for now I awoke with a start. Max still clung to me, but her blood had dried, leaving what resembled a large scab. I debated about changing her shirt, or at least checking for an infection, but decided against both. For once thing, the only other shirt I had to offer her was my own, and for another, I didn't want to start her bleeding again. But she would have to get that shirt off soon, it was totally ruined, but an hour or two wouldn't matter. Fortunately, she didn't seem to have lost too much blood, only a small area on her back was covered, though her shirt seemed to have soaked up a good bit.

I gazed back down at her. It was the first time I could remember her not looking completely at ease as she slept. On the contrary, she looked like she dreamt of absolute hell.

I made another realization. I couldn't remember dreaming. No, it wasn't that I couldn't' remember my dreams, it was as though I hadn't had any at all. Strange…

My stomach made a rude noise and I glare at it, ordering it to be silent, but too late. Max's eyes flashed open and met mine. Her scared expression melted, and my lips found hers, creating the soul source or joy in this hellhole.

It could have gone on forever, but I suppose an eternity of bliss just wasn't my destiny.

No more than a few moments had passed when I heard the now familiar rush of air that signified a visitor. I reluctantly broke off our embrace, and turned, preparing to face _it_ again, and perhaps remove it from existence, if I got half a chance.

No such luck, for it wasn't the devil that greeted me, but a minion. Now my gaze fell upon a young man, a few years older than myself, dressed in the same army garb as his superior.

This one didn't even look at me. He spoke in a rough voice, but not one so nearly as skeletal as the first.

"The male will follow me. Do not attempt anything, and wait for further instructions."

Only mildly indignant this time, I glared at his turning back.

"Make me." I said rashly.

He turned his gaze to mine, and Max wimpered pitifully beside me. I however, was relieved to see a matching set of eyes in this one. Or rather, a matching set of eye sockets. Nothing but empty blackness gazed back at me, but it was a minor relief.

No evil radiated from this body, only… Wrongness, like a mutilated animal or genetic freak, so I felt a slight bond with him, but it wasn't to last long.

It's good I wasn't expecting anything akin to sympathy, for his powerful grasp caught me by the wrist, and quite easily began hauling me towards the door. Max screamed and grabbed my other arm, sobbing for him to leave me alone. His response ruined any chance he had of survival at my mercy. He spun around, and lashed out at her with a steel-toed boot, catching her at the waist.

She flew backwards and hit the wall hard; a loud crack pierced my heart as her head impacted.

"Max!" I screamed, and her eyes fluttered open again. We stared into each other's eyes, relief and concern etched in mine, desperate longing in hers. Then the door slammed shut between us, and our contact was broken.


	26. Fang Chapter 26

So...heres 26...and..believe me this part scares...me...

* * *

26.

I was dragged to a room, barely noticing the bleak gray hallways around me, lost as I was in my own misery. Then I was led to a dark room. Not pitch black, but lit only sparsely with red glow lamps. Here I was bound to a table and then a bright light flared on overhead. Sound familiar? Yes, almost exactly like my 'testing' back at the School, at least up until that point. Now, the same guy selected a sharp object from a rack, and waited.

The door opened, and I could still make out his eyes, highlighted bright against his silhouette and the flood of light behind him. They flashed, one red one icy blue. Then the knife lowered and the pain began.

I realized immediately that I had been wrong. The knife wasn't sharp, but quite dull. And dull hurts, much more than sharp. He didn't prod around my bloody hole, or examine my insides in any way. Soon the guy switched to another tool, spear like, and made more gashes in my flesh, while the old thing stood watching, a hungry look on its face.

At some point among the pain, I thought id figured it out. They were torturing me; it was as simple as that. I struggled to resist more, but the amount of pain was too great.

"Please!" I begged them, finally broken. "I'll do anything! Whatever you want! Just stop! Make the pain stop!"

To my surprise, they ignored me, and I was glad to be returned to Max's company alive. It wasn't until much later, after many more such sessions that it occurred to me.

They were feeding.

"Pain," I gasped when I first returned to our chamber after this discovery. "They feed on pain."

Max looked at me sadly, a deep sorrow in her eyes. "I know." She whispered.

"That's why they're so strong, because of this…" and she gestured to her left shoulder, where, now cleaned of execs blood, a stump of bone and muscle could be seen.

"You knew?" I asked astounded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She continued to watch me in that sorrow filled way. "Because you are all the hope that's left in this place. The others are broken, and I haven't a shred of hope left, except you…" she took a deep breath then continued. "The knowledge I have could destroy that if you knew it and believed it, but I won't allow that. These facts have destroyed me, almost completely, and I don't want the same to happen to you. Without you, Life is not worth the trouble." Again she paused for breath, then gestured once again at her stump. "Do you know how much it takes for me to continue to live like this? I'm fighting death even now. If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't even bother anymore. I'd just drift away, and become-" she stopped suddenly, and I encouraged her to continue, but shook her head sadly. "No more, I can say no more. You must live with that, for now."

"But how…?" I asked. "You can tell me that, can't you?"

She blinked once at me, as if I even needed to bother asking. "Angel." She said simply, then moved over on the cot to make room for me, and closed her eyes.

* * *

So there you go, Ill update again, I promise! Please Read and Review, And maybe I can update sooner... 


	27. Summary FINALLYI will post chaps soon!

Heylo everyone! I know..it's been forever..I know this doesn't count technically as a chapter. But people seemed confused. I asked our editor/typer-of-everything to write this over a month ago (Im just as lost as some of you readers. He added this as his own idea). He finally got around to it yesterday...I left it exactly as he wrote it, humor attempts and all. If this doesn't help you guys understand a bit better, then tell me. I'll pester him to write a better summary..hehe..I will get around to posting chapters soon too. Our 5 month Japan trip is reaching its end, so I'll have no excuse not to. Once again, I am VERY sorry this took so long.

Summary Twisted Hearts

Part 1

While eating breakfast, the flock is captured by Erasers. Max gives herself up to save them, but Jeb takes Fang as well, as 'insurance'. They are taken back to the school, and Max frees Fang by letting him out a window, while she stays behind so they can't find them with her tracer, and because she knows the flock will be left alone if they have her. So, totally devastated, Fang goes back to the Flock and they launch a rescue attempt. They get away with 'Max' (her clone) while the real Max is forced to watch from the control centre. (months later, the Flock still hasn't noticed… Angel can't read her mind) 'Max' and Fang tell each other they like each other… while the real Max is loosing her mind at the School. 'Max' leads flock back to the School, to try and find something about their origins. Or so she leads them to believe. The real Max (no memory of the Flock, now Jeb's slave) and Jeb and Erasers (including Ari, duh) are waiting. Ari laughs and tells Fang that he hadn't noticed that he took the wrong Max. 'Max' goes back to Jeb's side, and Fang is forced to fight the real one. Of course, he could never fight her, so he gets the shit beaten out of him, later waking up in a cage, in the same room as the rest of the flock. Max comes in, starts to remember him, and her clone gives her a shot that makes her forget again. Repeat that… repeat again…Max now has her memory back. Rest of Flock is free. Max and Fang scheduled to be burned as failures… the clone being the now 'perfect' replacement. Turns out the freed flock broke back in… opened up the back of the incineration chamber, so instead of dying, Max and Fang are presumed to be dead. They all escape together, Fang ripping open his side on the sharp cut corner of the back of the incinerator. Next morning, Fang is bleeding badly, but hides it from the Flock. They all start flying away from the School quickly… Fang faints from blood loss in mid air… they take him to a hospital… then from there… the whole flock ends up in… a hellish underground place. Bit of torturing… Max looses a wing… and then everything changes.

Part 2

The Flock (Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total) meets another Flock of 5 (Tristan, Keen, Cam, Channing, Alletta-she can move things with her mind) at the hell place. They eventually fight the evil things, kill a bunch, including the leader, and escape. Max and Fang have been sharing a room the whole time… but nothing's happened there, so don't be thinking dirty thoughts. Now the flock numbers 12: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Tristan, Keen, Cam, Channing, Alletta. Now, you'd expect a larger group of bird kids to have a more chaotic life… so let's just wait and see what happens, shall we? Assuming we get enough reviews pestering me to write more. (cough-that means you!-cough)


End file.
